Esto con Grindelwald no pasaba
by Lucy Jano
Summary: Cuando hablasen de la victoria de Potter —lo cual sin duda sucedería, porque ese chico derrochaba carisma por todos los poros de su cuerpo— no quería que nadie lo relacionase con Lord Voldemort. Probablemente tendría que recurrir a la quema masiva de bibliotecas, pero no importaba.
1. Cuando quiera mi señor

**—DISCLAIMER—** el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, tanto sus personajes como lugares, tramas... yo sólo los tomo prestados y no obtengo ningún beneficio de ello.

Esta serie de drabbles (de entre 100 y 500 palabras) tratará sobre los aspectos positivos y negativos de ser un mortífago desde la perspectiva de Theodore Nott senior. Ante todo: humor, porque ¡esto con el anterior Señor Tenebroso no pasaba!

Gracias por leer, lo primero. Se agradecerían los reviews, animan a continuar y a perfeccionar los capítulos y la escritura.

* * *

**.**

**ESTO CON GRINDELWALD NO PASABA**

**.**

**1. Cuando quiera mi señor.**

* * *

Lo que menos le gustaba de su trabajo era el horario. Porque, claro, si Él te llama —y no es que te haga una _perdida_ al móvil, como hacen esos muggles, precisamente— tú debes acudir como un fiel servidor. Da igual que estés durmiendo, con tu señora, torturando a tu elfo doméstico o atendiendo tus tareas en el Ministerio. Eso a El-Que-Dejó-Al-Niño-Vivir le importa un comino. Ojo como no acudas porque te viene mal, que te lanza una _Cruciatus_ y se queda tan ancho. Aunque, bueno, quizás sea mejor sufrir un poquito y que no te pase como a la desgraciada de Burbage.

De modo que se levantó de la mesa, se disculpó ante la familia y salió de la casa pasando bajo el muérdago y los adornos de Navidad. El mortífago se preguntaba a menudo si realmente les iba tan mal para tener que planear ataques en esas fechas. Definitivamente, el tiempo también había estropeado al Señor Tenebroso: sus planes ya no eran como los de antes.

Se apareció y caminó a zancadas por el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy, intentando olvidarse del dolor serpenteante del brazo (y nunca mejor dicho).

_«El imbécil de Lucius no tiene donde caerse muerto____»_, pensó. _«__El Ministerio lo tiene tan fichado que le han paralizado las cuentas. Eso sí, los pavos reales que no falten_.___»_ ¿Y qué se podía esperar de un tipo que tenía una varita-bastón con empuñadura de plata en forma de serpiente? Incluso para un sangre pura era ostentoso. Y hortera.


	2. Más vale malo conocido

**2. Más vale malo conocido...**

* * *

Nott sentía que ya no estaba para esos trotes. Cuarenta años atrás, ser fiel y perseguir a muggles y sangre sucias era mucho más sencillo. A su lado, unos cuántos _mortífadolescentes_ se burlaban de los correspondientes niñatos de la Asociación de Ornitólogos tan vulgar que se habían montado. En pocos minutos, las maldiciones imperdonables volarían por los aires y tanto los pequeños Crabbes y Goyles como los Grangers y Weasleys se mearían en los pantalones. Idiotas.

Muy lejos de su posición se hallaban los Lestrange (esos tres enfermos), Snape (el favoritísimo), los Carrow (siempre los confundía, eran un tanto andróginos), Pettigrew (más animal que hombre) y otros cuántos que no merecían ni la mención. Nott suspiró observando el panorama, pensando en lo mucho que se debían de estar riendo Alastor Moody y Kingsley Shacklebolt. El mortífago sabía que a tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas; pero comenzaban a parecer veterinarios con tantas ratas, serpientes y lobos. Observó que Lucius Malfoy combatía solo, sin su hijo. Normal. En su opinión, el chico estaba un poco _alelao_, aunque eso le venía, evidentemente, de familia. Nagini serpenteaba hambrienta, esperando los cadáveres. No, en definitiva la compañía tampoco era de lo mejorcito.


	3. La confianza da asco

**3. La confianza da asco.  
**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore debía estar en ese mismo instante soltando una gran y senil carcajada, la más sonora de su maldita vida. Reunidos de nuevo en la mansión de los trepas llorosos, pobres y oxigenados, la comunidad mortífaga se lamía las heridas y ponía al mal tiempo buena cara. O no. Mejor no ser felices, eso podría sembrar dudas en la ideología del grupo.

La mesa estaba presidida por el mismísimo Señor Oscuro o, como Nott lo había conocido, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Claro que mejor era no decírselo. Ni pensarlo. Esa era otra: la privacidad. Cuánto daño había hecho la Legeremancia.

Algún idiota había colocado un jarrón con rosas blancas en el centro de la mesa, y había puesto también un plato con chocolate delante de su Eminencia Maligna. Voldemort entrecerró los ojos, inyectados en sangre.

— ¿Quién ha sido? —preguntó.

«_Algún neuropléjico que cree que esto es una tertulia para hablar sobre los sentimientos_.»

Silencio. Nott suspiró, hastiado.

«_Las rosas son blancas —al menos en ese caso—, las violetas azules y yo estoy rodeado de incompetentes_.»

El Señor Oscuro levantó su varita y uno por uno, bajo el efecto del_ ¡legeremens!_, fueron desmayándose todos sus seguidores.


	4. Si Potter no muere es porque no hay amor

**4. Si Potter no muere es porque no hay amor **

* * *

Le daba vergüenza reconocerlo y no se lo había contado ni a su familia, pero sí, Theodore Nott senior visitaba semanalmente a una psiquiatra. Ella le escuchaba, le aconsejaba y le subministraba unos calmantes; y él lo único que tenía que hacer era sentarse en un cómodo diván y desahogarse. Había logrado desenvolver una buena relación doctora-paciente con la señorita Patilha Santa Paciencia. Además, ella le había asegurado que todo sería muy confidencial. Esto no era de gran valor teniendo en cuenta que existía la Legeremancia y el Veritaserum, mas, ¿quién iba a interesarse por una matasanos de las afueras de Londres? El Londres muggle, para más inri. Cada vez que lo recordaba, lo asaltaba un escalofrío.

«Es necesario», se repitió. «O eso o me vuelvo loco.»

Poco le faltaba. Se metió dos pirulas en la boca y entró en el consultorio. Estaba tan nervioso que paralizó a todos los que estaban en la sala de espera y también a la secretaria. La paciente que estaba dentro fue bruscamente empujada por la escalera de incendios. Nott se sentó en el diván con las manos en el pecho.

— Ah, señor Nott. Qué alegría verle por aquí —dijo no con demasiado entusiasmo Patilha.

— Señora —saludó Nott. Ante todo, él era un señor noble, un caballero.

La doctora se puso las gafas y comenzó a garabatear en su bloc de notas.

— ¿Qué tal en el trabajo?

Para ella, Nott trabajaba en la mafia del Capo di tutti capi Thomas Riddle. A ella no le sonaba ni de casualidad, pero no hacía muchas preguntas sobre ello.

— Mal —respondió jugueteando con la capa.— Hemos vuelto a fallar.

— ¿De qué se trataba esta vez?

— Ehh... era un... ataque contra otra organización —mintió, hábilmente.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

— Nos mandaron a casa llorando.

La doctora suspiró largamente. Ese sujeto era problemático, escribió.

— ¿Qué pones? —Nott se irguió un poco.

— Nada. Nada, señor Nott. Bueno, dígame, ¿por qué cree que falló el ataque? —preguntó.

— Es...está claro. Fue por culpa de él. ¡Lo he dicho! ¡Fue por su culpa!

— ¿Su jefe?

— Sí. Sí... ay, por los calzones floreados de Merlín... sí. Es que creo que le falta... le falta... —se mordió la lengua dos veces.— Mira, que le faltan amigos. Está solo, eh, pero muuuy solo. Nosotros le hacemos caso, vale, sí... pero es que, es que... últimamente anda con gente poco recomendable, ¿me entiende? —Santa Paciencia no lo entendía; aún así, asintió.— No sé... se está haciendo mayor. Ya no lleva el negocio como antes. Como sigamos así, nos crujen a todos.

— Ya veo... digamos que no confía en su superior.

— Pues no, Pati.

— Patilha. Doctora para usted —se quitó las gafas y lo miró seriamente.— Señor Nott, por lo que puedo observar no hay confianza entre ustedes. El señor Riddle debe sentirse aceptado y amado por sus... empleados.

— Súbditos —aclaró Nott.

— ¿Cómo? Bueno... súbditos. Debe motivarse, debe encontrar incentivos en su trabajo. ¿Comprende?

No, Nott no lo comprendía; aún así, asintió.

* * *

.

Gracias a todos los que leéis la historia y a los que dejáis review. De verdad, alegra mucho, aunque esto sólo sean desvaríos.


	5. Sobreviviréeeee

**5. Sobreviviréeeee**, buscaré un hogaaarr entre los escombrooos de mi sooleedaaad. {Mónica Naranjo} **  
**

* * *

Una pastillita azul por la mañana bien temprano para controlar esos nervios, ¡y al trabajo! El Señor Oscuro había ideado un nuevo plan para destruir a Potter y al Desorden del Fénix, y Nott había decidido poner en marcha los consejos de la doctora Pati.

La búsqueda de incentivos había dado algunos frutos, y ese día se sentía tan motivado que no se burlaría de los Malfoy por ser tan endiabladamente horteras. Ni siquiera se metería con el color del cabello, aunque pareciese que se lo lavasen con lejía.

El truco estaba en tener a Voldemort feliz y que se notase que confiaba plenamente en él. Si todo salía bien, los mortífagos vivirían una época dorada. Pati se lo aseguró. Dijo que aparecía en una tabla de motivaciones laborales, o algo así.

— Buenos días, Eminencia Maligna —saludó haciendo una reverencia. Quizás se había mostrado demasiado contento, de modo que puso cara de no haber defecado en una semana.— Quiero decir... los muggles son la lacra de la sociedad —Voldemort intentó sonreír, mostrando su aprobación. El Señor Oscuro no hacía semejante cosa. Sonreír era de pobres. Él asentía con malignidad.

Bellatrix lo miró como si fuese idiota; los Malfoy como si se hubiese vuelto loco; los Carrow, como si fuese idiota; Selwyn, Gibbon, Yaxley... todos pensaban que era idiota. Se pasó el resto del día imitando a Snape y su cara de "no-sé-lo-que-es-el-calor-humano" para que nadie sospechase. No quería que sus colegas supieran que era feliz. ¡Por las barbas enmarañadas de Merlín! Eso le causaría muchos problemas.

Entre ataque y ataque (tenebrosamente malos, claro) no pudo evitar meterse alguna pastillita amarilla o respirar en una bolsa de cartón. Ese ritmo de vida lo estaba matando, y él ya no era un jovenzuelo.

«Mierda», pensó. «¡Esto es presión de grupo!»

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews, Lule y Unplugged  
me hace mucha ilusión ver que os gusta (:


	6. Hoyyy no me puedo levantar

**6. Hoyyy no me puedo levantar.**

* * *

Nott sentía a cada instante de su vida que ésta era un total farsa y pérdida de tiempo. ¿Qué hacía allí además de matar a unos cuantos sangre sucia, sólo por serlo? ¿No tendría más sentido cargarse a sus padres por engendrarlos? Theodore, un _Crucio_ por aquí y un _Avada Kedavra_ por allá, llegó a la conclusión de que si tuviesen que eliminar a todas las mentes inferiores tendrían que empezar por matarse a sí mismos. Un suicidio colectivo, vamos.

«Por ejemplo: finiquitar al hijo de Crouch fue un acierto para la humanidad.» Cuán estúpidos eran todos ellos. Aunque ninguno daba el do de pecho más alto que Rodolphus Lestrange, el eterno sujetavelas de su amante esposa. En más de una ocasión se sintió tentado de hablarle sobre la doctora Pati, pero rechazó la idea. Hablando de la señorita muggle, ¿acaso ella, siendo un ser despreciable como es, no le prestaba ayuda y daba consejos? Y no sólo a él, ¡sino a todos los que pudiese en una reducida jornada de ocho horas! ¡Casi nada! Muchas menos de las que trabajaba él, sin dudas. Nott estaba harto de su rutina de fingir, torturar, matar, fallar, escapar y llorar.

Ah, y otra cosa, ¿por qué tenían que obedecer al jefe sin miramientos? Comenzaba a exprimirlos y a llevarlos por el camino del fracaso y la amargura. Todo tenía un límite. Y creía que hasta ahí había llegado él.

Rondaba por su cabeza, desde hacía varios días, eso de crear un sindicato (aunque, siendo sinceros, no acababa de pillarlo del todo); puede que diese buenos resultados.

«Busque motivaciones en su trabajo. Fíjese metas», le había recomendado. ¿Y qué metas? ¿La desaparición de los sangre sucia, de los muggles? ¿La dominación mundial? Francamente, ¿quién se cree esas bobadas? ¿No llevaban ya demasiado tiempo persiguiendo esos ideales? ¿Yyyyy... lo había conseguido alguien? ¿Alguien? Era irritante. Nott no sabía ya qué hacer para ser feliz, ganarse el pan y mantener segura a su familia. Porque se trataba de todo eso a la vez.

— ¿Ha pensado en el arte dramático?

No tenía la más mínima idea de que era eso, pero le dijo a Pati que no, mil veces no. Caray.

«Si un crío al que su madre aún no había destetado pudo vencer al Señor Tenebroso..., bueno, ¿en qué voy a creer yo?», pensó con amargura. «Esto tendría que habérmelo pensado antes.»

* * *

¡Hola!

**Lule**, qué bueno saber que te viene el fic a la cabeza ajaja sip, les falta mucha motivación, están desganaos.  
**Kisa**, ¡y más locos que se vuelven! Si es todo un escándalo. Voldemort ni les paga.  
**Unplugged**, me honras jaja me he pasado por tu perfil y me he leído el Dramione. Es súper chulo, me ha encantado :3 tengo que leer alguna cosilla más tuya.  
Al **Guest**: creo que algún morti habrá que sea feliz. Bien gracias a su familia y/o amigos, o bien porque busca alguna manera de no sumirse en tanta oscuridad. Tiene que ser muy triste estar todo el día matando gente y siguiendo las órdenes de un... eh, chalado con una serpiente por mascota.

¡Gracias a las cuatro por vuestros reviews! Me encanta leeros. Y también a todos aquellos que seguís y leéis (:  
Os aviso que le queda poquito, pero no descarto hacer otro fic de humor (con distintos personajes).


	7. Don Tom Corleone

**7. Don Tom Corleone**

* * *

— Pe-pero... mi Señor, Alteza, Jefe, Tenebrosidad, Príncipe de los Cárpatos, Padre de los Caminantes Blancos que acechan el Muro de la Guardia de la Noche, Eminencia Maligna, Mortífago Madre, Champú de Impurezas, Amo Supremo del Universo, Comandante del Mal...

La varita de Lord Voldemort no conocía la misericordia. Ni el cansancio, huelga decir. Nott no sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo llevaba bajo el efecto de la _Cruciactus_, pero se podía decir que ya estaba acostumbrado. Eso no hacía que doliese menos, qué va. Sólo que... se te va el santo al cielo.

— Fallaste —siseó.— Tu misión consistía en traerme al chico.

«Hazlo tú, si eres tan listo. Uy. Deja la mente en blanco, deja la mente en blan... ¡ahhhhhh!»

— Mi señor, suplico vuestro perdón.

¿Qué más podía hacer? La misión era suicida, como las de los últimos tres años. Lo único que habían conseguido era cargarse a una profesora de Estudios Muggles, a Ojoloco Moody (aunque Theodore era más partidario de lo de que sufrió una arritmia) y a un Weasley. ¿Era un Weasley? No estaba seguro. Se parecían mucho, había muchos, y eran poco relevantes. ¿No?

Trató por todos los medios, llegando hasta el límite de su paciencia y a la pérdida de su dignidad, de tener contento al jefe. Se inclinaba con respeto cada vez que entraba en la misma habitación que él, le buscaba ratones regordetes a Nagini —como las ratas de la parte de atrás de un McDonalds cualquiera de Nueva York— y nunca desobedecía. El chico se había escapado. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Cuántas veces le había pasado a él?

«Esto es un escándalo.»

A ese paso los llevaría a la muerte, lo estaba viendo venir. Nott tenía claro que en otras circunstancias y con un jefe más cuerdo y más puesto en sus quehaceres, habrían ganado de calle... habrían ganado desde hacía años. Para empezar, ni siquiera habrían perdido la primera vez. Qué triste era su existencia y su lugar en el mundo. Aunque, ¿se iba a conformar él con ser un simple títere de una vieja gloria malévola?

* * *

_N/A_

_¡Lule! sí y mil veces sí. El sindicato mortífago tiene que hacer algo para parar esta locura. Gracias por el review._

_Glisearinda, muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste la historia (:_


	8. Nadie que me diga

**8. ****Nadie que me diga** lo que debo haceeer, nadie que me diga cómo debo seeer.

* * *

Casi le resultó descorazonador comprobar que la columna de pros estaba vacía. Casi.

A la izquierda, se encontraban el horario, los compañeros de curro, la desconfianza, la falta de motivación, la presión, la rutina y el jefe. Una buena lista de contras, pensó Nott. Añadió a lista que la máscara de mortífago los hacía ver un poco gays (sin ánimo de ofender a los homosexuales, vaya: no quería salir de una y meterse en otra, prejuicios cero). ¿A la señorita Pati le valdría así? Suya era la culpa de haber empezado con todo eso. Le recomendó hacerla en su primera sesión de terapia, y él contestó burlonamente que no iba a hacer semejante cosa. La hizo. Lo anotó como un diario —¿de qué otro modo iba sino?—, y pensaba entregárselo ese mismo día, antes del ataque a Hogwarts. Sí, al Señor Tenebroso se le había iluminado la cara tan sólo nombrarlo. A Nott le daba mucha pena: como para muchos otros magos, el colegio era un segundo hogar. Iba a pasarse por ahí, a ver qué tal el ambiente, pero no tardaría ni diez minutos en aparecerse en su casa, agarrar a su hijo de una mano y la maleta de la otra y largarse lejos. Por supuesto, antes agradecería su ayuda a la psiquiatra. ¿Con qué? Había pensado en dejar de petrificar a sus pacientes, pero le pareció poco. ¿Dinero? ¿Una cita? Tenía tiempo de sobra para pensarlo. Seguro que una vez en Río de Janeiro se le ocurría algo.

Más patético resultaba haber creído en una causa perdida, en una causa estúpida, en una falsa causa. Tras mucho pensarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que en el mundo había de todo y todos merecían vivir (sí, incluso Malfoys). No existiría jamás ninguna oscuridad capaz de opacar el talento y la fuerza de los buenos. Si no existiesen muggles, en definitiva no iba a ser tan divertido eso de ocultarse. ¿No? Además, esos... esos The Beatles sonaban muy bien. Nott quería encontrárselos algún día ¿sería posible? Y si no existiesen los hijos de muggles... bueno, Nott debía reconocer que había desatendido la educación de Theodore junior. Al parecer, le hacía mucho tilín esa tal Hermione Granger. Qué se la iba a hacer.

Cuando hablasen de la victoria de Potter —lo cual sin duda sucedería, porque ese chico derrochaba carisma por todos los poros de su cuerpo— no quería que nadie lo relacionase con Lord Voldemort. Probablemente tendría que recurrir a la quema masiva de bibliotecas, pero no importaba. Al fin y al cabo, le esperaba un nuevo comienzo. Como a todos.

Sólo quería dejar constancia de algo: eso, con Gellert Grindelwald, no habría pasado.

* * *

_N/A_

_¡Este es el final!  
Tenía pensado que fuese muy cortito, como mucho diez capítulos. A no ser que escriba sobre la nueva vida de Nott en Río de Janeiro, me despido de él y de sus ideas revolucionarias xD  
Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido este fic, que lo han leído, marcado en favoritos, followeado o que me han revieweado. Me alegró muchísimo ver que os gustaba (:_

_Un abrazo a todos._


End file.
